Wireless communications have become a common-place necessity for interacting in business and personal settings. The revolution associated with the internet of things (IOT) continues to push the evolution of wireless technologies to connect virtually all electronic devices. While wireless solutions have been developed to meet user's needs, there is a continual desire for physically smaller and more flexible wireless devices. One component of a wireless communications device that adds to the device's size is the antenna.